Volume one: Simple Words
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: What happens when Kyo finds a diary? Curiosity gets the better of him and he starts to read it. But what happens when he finds out it's Tohru's?
1. The Diary

**Okay, thanks to all that reviewed and/or added me to their author/story alert/favorite list: German Mickey**

**Tohru is ME !!!**

**Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

**Ouiplanete**

**Headless Chicken $$$**

**Sohmakid**

**DdimOndFi**

**Otaku- Rehab**

**Iliketospin**

**Sam**

**Toxyy**

**Kushima Mihamo**

**Kattykat**

**miley1006**

**papersnail. X. **

**I love you all! Thankies! **

**Okay, so I have 4 stories currently in progress so I'm sorry if I take a while to update! But I'll try my best to update regularly! Okay, so here's the first chapter of: Simple Words! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!  
**

**Simple Words: Chapter 1- The Diary**

Diary Entry # 5

Dear Diary,

School is so hard! I have a hard time concentrating and I do poorly in test! Even with all the help that I get from Sohma- kun! But, I have to do my best, for mom!

Ever since she past away, I've felt that no one really cares for me, except for grandpa. My auntie and uncle are so mean to me. I remember that time when Sohma- Kun and Kyo- Kun came to pick me up. It all seemed like yesterday. You see, I used to live in a tent and one day Sohma- Kun and Shigure- Kun invited me into their home after an avalanche destroyed the tent I used to live in. I was supposed to live in it until the renovation's in my grandpa's home was finished. I didn't want to burden Hana and Uo about living with them until the renovation was finished, but they have done so much for me that I couldn't ask for more. And that brings us to how I live with the Sohmas! They've taken care of me so much and I get to know each of the Sohma's each day and get closer to them!

The Sohma that I care about the most would be Kyo. I mean, I care about them all, but I've always wanted to be born in the year of the cat and I've loved the cat ever since I was little. I would have given up being the dog and go to being a cat! When I found out about this guy named Kyo being possessed with the spirit of the cat in the Junnishi curse, I knew that I'd love him the moment I met him. And it was true! It was kind of weird in the way of how I met him. The day I met him was the day that I found out about the curse and I've sworn not to tell about it to anyone! I won't write about the curse here in my diary for the fear that someone might read it. Well anyways, back to Kyo. Although I've just met him, I feel as if I've known him for a long time. He has a really hard life, the hardest of all the Sohmas. Well, at least I think so. Kyo doesn't know this but, I love him. I mean, I know that I love him for being the cat and all but I love him for him. I've always loved the cat and when I met him, I knew he was different from everyone else. I don't know why I do but I love him.

I mean, there is Sohma- Kun, but I think I love him as a brother. He's really nice to me and all but I don't feel that different or feel the same way towards him as I do towards Kyo.

I really want to tell Kyo about the feelings I have for him, but there are many reasons why I don't. First of all, Akito. I don't think he'll allow any of the zodiacs to be in a relationship because they're "different" from everyone else. Secondly, I don't think that Kyo feels the same way towards me and If I do tell him how I feel, he might reject me and that might break our friendship or make it feel weird between us and I don't want that to happen. And finally, I just don't have the guts to ask him. So until then, my feelings for him will be locked up in my heart.

Love,

Tohru

**Tohru POV**

The bell rang to go to the next class. I gathered all my stuff quickly and stuffed it into my bag. I didn't want to be late for my next class so I rushed into putting everything away. I ran out of the room and on the way I passed Kyo. He smiled and waved at me causing me to blush. I returned the smile and turned away so he wouldn't see my face. "Oh, kyo looks so cute when he does that!" I thought in my head. "I'm such an idiot for blushing!"

I walked into my next class on time and took my seat and looked for my diary in my backpack.

**Kyo POV**

The bell rang to get to the next class. I walked down the hallway and passed Tohru. I would be going to the class she came from and she would be going to the class I just had. I gave her a smile and she returned it, but then she turned away. I wonder why she did that. Did I do something wrong? I hope I didn't.

I walked into class and took my seat. I dazed at the off as the teacher lectured us about something. I dropped my pencil and bent down to pick it up. As I did, a bright pink journal next to it caught my eye. I picked it up and put it in my backpack. I mean, what's wrong with that? It should keep me company and entertain me during class.

**Tohru POV (Back with Tohru)**

I searched frantically through my backpack and I still couldn't find it! Where could it be! I just hope no one found it… or worse! I hope they didn't read it!

**Okay, so that was chapter one! Tell me what you think! I'll take all that criticism, so yeah. Review away! It's all that criticism that makes us better writers. So go ahead. I just pray I won't get hurt deeply, but hey that's reality!**

**Thanks and I'll update after 5- 10 reviews?**

**Please and thankies! **


	2. Entry 5 Secrets

**Okay, typing up the next chapter. I guess I should have told you guys that I've only read up until volume 5 of the manga series and watched the whole Anime Series. Just started in Fruits Basket and probably will write some fanfics for Death Note soon. So please don't private message me some spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket!**

**Simple Words: Chapter 2- Secrets**

**Kyo POV**

Time passed and the teacher continued to lecture the class about clouds and how you can identify them. I mean, come on! When are we going to use how to identify clouds in the future! I guess I'll just read this Diary I found. I searched through my backpack and reached for the pink diary. I opened it up to the fifth page and started to read it. I scanned the page and read it over and over again. No, it couldn't be. I could hardly believe it. I mean, it was her hand writing. I remember from the time we went to get her. What I read, I don't know what to react. Surpised, happy, weird? I didn't know what to do. But there was one thing I knew I would do. And that was to talk to Tohru.

**Okay, I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to update today even if it wasn't long because I was in the "writing mood." I have loads of homework to do and I have a math test tomorrow! So please be kind and submit a review with comments or criticisms. It would really make me happy! So please and thank you and let's say 3-5 reviews for next chappy? This chapter was short so maybe when I hit 20 to 25 reviews I'll update!**


	3. Different?

**Yay! I got the reviews! Okay, so I'm still looking for some criticism people! I only got like one or two! So yeah… well thanks for reading anyways, I love you all and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's basket, Natsuki Takaya does! But I wish I did…**

* * *

** Simple Words: Chapter 3- Different?**

**  
**

**Kyo POV**

I stared at the clock. The bell was going to ring any minute now. Should I tell Tohru I found her diary? That question ran through my head for the past minutes. She might get mad at me for reading her inner deepest thoughts. Those words were not meant to be read and I'm sure if I tell Tohru that I read it then I'm toast! Crap, I don't know what to do! I should just leave the journal where I found it and act normal. Yeah, that's a good idea. Hopefully Tohru will come and get it before someone else does and I just need to keep my cool. Okay, now to drop it without noticing. Hell, the class is quiet! I'll just place it down on the floor when the bell rings after everyone has left and sneak out quietly! Yes, that's what I'm going to do. Now, the talk with Tohru…

**Tohru POV**

I was freaking out! Where could it possibly be?! Then, a horrible thought crossed my mind… what if Kyo found it and read it? After all he was in the class she just came from. Okay, calm down Tohru… You're freaking out! Just take a deep breath and relax. I inhaled and exhaled. I guess I did it too hard because everyone started to stare at me. Okay, that does not help. Let's just pray that it's going to be in class at lunch! Then maybe I can go and get it! Yes, that's what I'll do.

**Kyo POV**

My body was shaking all over. Stop freaking out Kyo… their just simple words. (A/n: that's how I got the title: Simple Words). Yes, that's all they are. Simple words and nothing more. Come on bell, ring damn it! I stared intensely at the clock wishing that class would just end.

**Tohru POV**

The class was extremely quiet now. We were supposed to be writing in our journals. The only sound you could hear was the tick- tock from the clock. I started to tense up with each tick. I just couldn't take it anymore; I had to go get my diary! And when I was going to jump out of my desk and run out of class, the bell rang and I ran down the hall.

**Kyo POV**

The bell rang and everyone quickly exited the room to go to lunch. I took the journal out of my backpack and carefully placed it on the floor. When I was sure no one saw- or most importantly, Tohru wasn't there- I quickly ran out of the room. For once, having a teacher sleeping during class was a good thing. I went to my locker to put away my books and went to the cafeteria to meet Tohru for lunch. And I pray that she won't notice anything.

**Tohru POV**

I ran down the hall and turned on the corner. I went the class where my diary was and no one was there. I looked around the classroom and there, I found my diary. I picked it up and went to the cafeteria to meet Kyo, Hana and Uo.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Uo, Hana, and Kyo gathered around the table, waiting for Tohru.

"I wonder where Tohru is?" said Uo. "It's not like her to be late."  
"My waves tell me that she is in a rush…" Hana said in a calm voice. "Earlier… in class… I felt nervous waves…"

Kyo twitched when he heard this. He looked around nervously and avoided eye contact with Hana and Uo.

"Is there something wrong orange-top?" Uo said. It wasn't like Kyo to be acting this way.

Kyo flinched and yelled back in reply, "No damn it! And stop calling me that!"

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Said a voice. Everyone turned their head and saw Tohru, and she was holding her bright pink journal. Kyo gave a sigh of relief and started to eat his lunch.

"It's okay Tohru!"

"Yes… we don't mind at all…" Her friends replied. But Kyo didn't say anything at all. He just ate his lunch and avoided eye contact with Tohru the whole time. The bell rang to go to class and Kyo quickly finished off his rice ball and gathered all his stuff and left to go to class quickly and without a bye. Tohru looked at the direction where Kyo was walking and wondered if she did anything wrong. She walked to her next class with Uo and Hana, waiting for school to and so she could talk to Kyo.

**Kyo POV**

We were at the lunch table waiting for Tohru. It wasn't like her to be late. I wonder if everything is okay. What if she did go back to the classroom? Did she get her diary or did someone take it? Or worse, did she notice that someone read it? She could ask the teacher who sat at her seat in my period… and that would be me… Uo and Hana were talking about her and what Hana said made me nervous. So she did know her diary was gone, and is she found out, he walked get pounded by Uo.

"Is there something wrong orange- top?'" Uo asked me, causing me to flinch. Oh crap! She noticed that I'm acting weird and I bet wave- girl is sensing nervous waves!

"No damn it! And stop calling me that!" I blurted out without thinking. Then I heard Tohru's voice and turned to see her there, clutching on to her pink diary. Yes, I thought. She has it, I'm safe! Since that was out of my system, I started to eat my lunch but avoided eye- contact with Tohru so she wouldn't see the nervousness in my eyes. The bell rang to go to class and I quickly gathered all my stuff so I could get the heck out of there.

* * *

Uo, Hana and Tohru had the same class so they walked together. 

"You know, orange- top was acting kind of weird today."

"Yes… and I sensed nervous waves…"

(A/n: You guys know whose talking, right?)  
"Yeah… that worries me… did I do something wrong? I better talk to him at home."

* * *

**Ha-ha, Kyo didn't tell Tohru he read her diary! But hey, he can't hide the fact for long! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Chee! Only I know! So if you want to find out, you better review! Hehe, sorry If this chappy is not long enough or what you expected it to be! I was going to type more but I need to go on to my Science Homework! So please review and I'll update when I hit maybe 35- 40 reviews? Yupps, leave any criticism, reviews and blah, blah, blah…**

**-Chee! Izz**


	4. Worried

**Okay, I know I said I'll update when I hit 35- 40 reviews but I'm bored, so I'll update now. Guess I'll count people adding me to their favorite author or story/ Author alert or favorite author as a review. Chee! We have more people in the "I love Kyonkichi- san fanclub!" Lol, the club for those who have added me to their author/ story favorite/alert! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all! Okay, I should stop blabbing and get on with the story now. Just to let you know this chapter might be a "Kyo POV" and "Tohru POV" and maybe some other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

**Simple Words: Chapter 4- Worried**

**Tohru POV**

The bell rang and school was over. I was to meet Kyo at the front of the school. I walked over there, looking for orange colored hair. I found it in less than a minute. Thank god for Kyo to have a different hair color from everyone else's! I walked over to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He twitched and turned around.

"Oh, it's just you." He said. "Are you ready to go?"

I gave him a smile and nodded my head. The walk back home was quiet. Yuki was at a student council meeting, so it was just me and Kyo. Minutes passed and yet he didn't talk to me. He looked deep in thought and got startled when I asked him a question. "Kyo, is something bothering you today?"

He smiled back at me and just shaked his head. But I knew that he was lying and I'd find out soon what's bothering him. The rooftop of our home appeared around the corner and we walked all the way back home in silence.

**Kyo POV**

The bell rang and school was over. I walked over to the front to meet Tohru. As I waited for her, I wondered what I would tell her. "Hey Tohru, I read your diary… " I thought in my head. No, that wasn't right. She'll get mad at me and would run away or something. No, she wouldn't do that. I'm over exaggerating! All of a sudden, I felt a light tap and turned around. It was Tohru.

"Oh, it's just you." I said. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She smiled back at me and nodded her head. The walk home was silent. Usually it would be filled with conversation. But it was different. No conversation was brought up on our way home. I was deep in thought when Tohru asked me something.

"Kyo, is there something wrong today?" She asked me. Her face was worried and filled with concern. Crap! She can read right through me! I smiled back at her and shaked my head. "Oh great," I thought. "Now she'll really know something is bothering me!"

Damn it Kyo! Don't seem so tense or else she'll think that something's up! The rooftop of our home appeared as we went around the corner and walked silently all the way back there.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

We arrived home and I removed my shoes.

"Shigure, we're home!" I yelled.

Kyo walked straight up to the roof, which was his "get- away place." Now, I was really worried. Kyo usually went up there when something's wrong. I knew what I was going to do and that was to talk to him after dinner.

**Kyo POV**

When we arrived home, I removed my shoes and went to the roof. Tohru yelled to Shigure that we were home. When I got there, I gazed out into the surroundings. You could see the ocean from here far in the distance. The newly blossomed red and yellow flowers from the trees added even more beauty to the place. He felt relaxed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tohru POV**

"Dinner's ready!" I called out. Tonight, I made grilled Saba and rice balls for everyone. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki came down the stairs.

"Ms. Honda, the dinner you made smells fantastic!" Said Yuki.

"Ahh, my sweet flower!" said Shigure. "How I love your sweet home cooking!"

Kyo said nothing and just sat down across from Yuki. He took Saba and began to eat.

"You stupid cat, aren't you going to tell Ms. Honda about her wonderful cooking before eating? You really are dumb and selfish, huh?"

Usually Kyo would argue back, but he didn't say anything and just looked down and continued eating. This really worried me and I looked up at Shigure and Yuki. They too had worries expressions and noticed the change in Kyo.

**Yuki POV**

"Dinner's ready!" I hear Ms. Honda say.

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The smell of grilled Saba filled my nostrils and made me hungry.

"Ms. Honda, the dinner you made smells fantastic!" I said. Shigure cam behind me and acted the usual.

"Ahh, my sweet flower!" He said. "How I love your sweet home cooking!" I wanted to just hit him on the head for that. Calling Honda- san like she's a maid. Kyo came down and said nothing. He sat across from me and just ate. He was acting rather unusual and I tested his temper and asked him,  
"You stupid- cat, aren't you going to tell Ms. Honda about her wonderful cooking before eating? You really are dumb and selfish, huh?"

He said nothing in return and just gave me a glance and returned to eating. Honda-san, Shigure and I exchanged worried glances. There was a change in Kyo and they noticed it too.

**Shigure POV**

I heard Tohru call out that dinner was ready and I went down to the kitchen. As I approached, the lovely aroma of grilled Saba filled my nose and replenished my soul.

"Ahh, my sweet flower!" I said. "How I love your sweet home cooking!"

Kyo arrived and said nothing and just sat down to eat. He sat across from Yuki and said nothing. "That's strange," I thought. "Usually, he would insult Yuki before eating dinner. Something about him definitely changed."  
"You stupid- cat, aren't you going to tell Ms. Honda about her wonderful cooking before eating? You really are dumb and selfish, huh?" Yuki asked. But Kyo did nothing in reply but gave him a quick glance and returned to eating his meal.

I gave Yuki and Tohru a worried expression. They too noticed the changed in Kyo, for they had a worried expression on their face too.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. Why is Kyo acting weird? Review to find out because I'm not updating until I hit 40- 50 reviews! Hey! Don't get mad at me, I gave you an early update! Come on; tell me what you honestly think! Thanks for reading!**

**-Chee! Izz**


	5. Rooftop

**Okay, so I'm updating again! Just want to let you know that I'm changing my update policy! I'll update regularly and I won't look for a certain amount of reviews! But please continue to review so that I know people are actually reading it and how I'm progressing! Okay, in response to some of your reviews:**

**KateValentine:** I would like to thank you for your review! I will take what you say to improve my writing! This is the kind of review I want! For keeping the character the way they are, I only reached a short part of the manga series (Volume 5) and watched the whole anime series. So I'm not sure of the behavior of Kyo in situations like how he is in right now. Therefore, I hypothesized that he would act this way. But don't worry; he'll be back to himself later!

**Jayray557:**There are some repeats in the story because you're reading different point of views of the characters. So they may describe the same thing. I'll try my best to use different sentences on different point of views.

**SMOke13:**I started of with a diary entry to use some foreshadowing in what you think will happen next. That's why I made Tohru express her feelings for Kyo in that entry. Now why entry # 5? I'm not so sure myself, just a random integer.

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

**Simple Words: Chapter 5- Rooftop**

**Tohru POV**

We finished off dinner and Kyo went back onto the roof. I cleared off the table and washed the dishes. When I was done, Yuki was waiting in the hallway.

"Ms. Honda, do you know what's disturbing Kyo?" Yuki asked me.

"No, he's been acting this way ever since lunch."  
"That's odd. It's not like him to be like that. Usually he would insult me at dinner and beat Shigure up."  
"Maybe I should go talk to him."

Yuki nodded his head and I headed up the roof.

**Yuki POV**

After eating the remains of my food, I went into the hallway to wait for Tohru. It wasn't like Kyo to act this way and if anyone knew what was wrong, it would be her. Kyo trusted her the most and was always kind towards her. He acted different to her from everyone else and he never kept any secrets away from her. And that's why I wanted to talk to her. Footsteps were coming down the hall and I turned my head. Tohru walked by and I asked,

"Ms. Honda, do you know what's disturbing Kyo?"  
"No, he's been acting this way ever since lunch."  
"That's odd." I said. "It's not like him to be like that. Usually he would insult me at dinner and beat Shigure up."  
"Maybe I should talk to him." I nodded my head and she left the hallway.

* * *

**Kyo POV**

I finished off my dinner and headed up the stairs to go on the rooftop. It was a beautiful night tonight. The night sky was dark and was filled with millions of bright and shiny stars. The wind brushing against my skin made me cool down and feel refreshed. A lot has been on my mind lately and at dinner, I bet they all noticed that I was acting differently. I stared out onto the night sky and thought about what I was going to do. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I read her diary.

"Why?" I said out loud. "All I need to say is: Tohru, I read your diary. I mean what she would say to me, would she be mad at me?"  
"Silly, I wouldn't be mad at you! And I would say, which diary entry did you read?"

I turned around and found Tohru staring at me. Her hair was blowing in front of her face which had her silly smile on. My face wasn't able to move and I just stared back at her, mouth agape.

**Tohru POV**

I started up the ladder. I was on the top when I heard Kyo talking to himself.

"Why?" I heard him say. "All I need to say is: Tohru, I read your diary. I mean what she would say to me, would she be mad at me?"

At these words, I look of terror struck my face. He read my diary, but which entry? I began to fell nervous but it went away all of a sudden and I was filled with happiness and laughter. I don't know why but deep down, I was glad that he read my diary. I didn't have to hide anything from him and all I need to do now is to tell him in person. I answered his question and said:

"Silly, I wouldn't be mad at you! And I would say, which diary entry did you read?"

He turned around and saw me. His face was filled with shock and embarrassment.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter! So Kyo blurted it out and Tohru has left him a question. What will Kyo answer back? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Tell me what you honestly think and please kindly review. I will update as soon as I can.**

**-Chee! Izz**


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

** Simple Words: Chapter 6- Confessions**

**Written in Tohru's POV**

Kyo just stared back at me with his mouth hanging down. My smile faded and turned into a solemn look.

"Kyo, is there something wrong?" I asked him. He blinked his eyes and his mouth finally moved to speak.

"Did you hear what I just said Tohru?" He asked me.

"About reading my diary?" I asked. "Yeah, I did and I asked which diary entry you read."

He continued to stare back at me and laid his head on the roof.

"I read the fifth diary entry."

I nodded my head and said, "I see… did you read the whole thing?"

I stepped onto the roof and sat next to him. I looked down onto his face and waited for a response. He looked up at me and nodded his head. He sat up and crossed his legs.

"Did you really mean what you wrote?"

"Yeah… I did."

"Why? No one loves the cat…"

"Kyo, that's what you think. But there are people out there who do love you, and I'm one of them."

He stared into my face, nodding his head to say he understood and I continued.

"When I was young, I've always wanted to be born in the year of the cat. I've always felt sorry for the cat being tricked by the rat and I admired the cat. But that's not all I love about you. You went through such tough times in your childhood because you possessed the curse of the cat. I want to understand you more than anyone else has and I want us to be together. I want to us to fix our problems together and I want to know you more than I do now."

Kyo's lips curved into a smile that I have never seen before.

"So you really do mean it, huh?" He laughed and continued with his sentence. "You know, I always thought that you would choose Yuki in the end. After all, you met him first. And he always knew how to comfort you at times, and I didn't."

"I don't care about that Kyo. I love you for who you are in the inside. Not what you are on the outside or what you do. And in the inside, I see a sweet and caring person that needs to be loved."

He chuckled and said, "Why? Why do you always say what I want to hear?"

Before I could answer back, he turned his body towards me and spread his arms open and pulled me into a hug. It felt warming and made all my worries go away. The moment would have been perfect if he hadn't transformed into a cat. There was a sound of an explosion and a puff of orange smoke appeared. Kyo turned into his cat form, and hung on to me with his paws and purred.

"I love you too Tohru…" he whispered into my ear.

I leaned my body against the rooftop and hugged the orange cat around the neck, and we drifted off to sleep together up on the rooftop.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter six. Please kindly leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.**

**-Chee! Izz**


	7. The next day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

** Simple Words: Chapter 7- The next day**

**Written in the POV of Kyo**

The sun's rays reflected upon my face, startling me and causing me to open my eyes. I slowly opened them and looked down at myself to find that I had no clothes on, and lying down next to me was Tohru. She was still sleeping so I quickly gathered my clothes and put them on before Tohru woke up and saw me. At the moment I slipped my shirt on I heard a yawn from behind and turned to see Tohru stretching her body and wiping her eyes.

"Good morning Kyo," she said. Her lips curved up and formed her silly little smile. The sound of her voice filled me with warmth and made my body tingle with happiness.

"Good morning Tohru." I smiled back at her and remembered what just happened last night.

"About last night, I said that I loved you but I forgot one important question."

She looked up at me and tilted her head side wards to form a look of confusion. How she looks so cute and silly at the same time when she did that.

"What question is that Kyo?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Will you be my girlfriend Tohru?"

Her look of confusion turned into a look of happiness. She looked like a little girl in a candy shop, not knowing where to go first.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Kyo!"

Those words filled me with life and I held out my hand for her to hold on to.

"Tohru, you don't know how much you make me happy."

I beamed at her and she stood up and grasped onto my hand. We watched the sunrise for a while and Tohru leaned against my shoulder and I leaned my head against hers.

"The sunrise is so beautiful!" Tohru said.

"Yeah, but you're much more beautiful than the sun."

I gazed down at her face and she turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't hide it," I said. "It's true."

She looked so cute when she blushed. I took her chin gently with my hand tilted her head up making her face me. I looked down at her and closed the gap between us with a kiss. She returned the kiss and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. It was a long and passionate kiss and it seemed to have lasted forever. All of a sudden, there was a flash and I heard a voice behind us and turned to see Shigure's head peeping on the rooftop and his hand clutching on to a disposable camera. He was laughing hysterically and was practically shouting:

"You are so perverted Kyo and you call me perverted! Oh, I got to tell Ayame about this!"

But before he could even climb down, I dashed towards him and grabbed onto his kimono.

"You will do nothing of that sort you dumb dog. Now give me that damn camera!"

"Glad to see that you're yourself again Kyo!"

"Stop trying to change the damn subject!"  
"Ah, please let go of my kimono before it rips! It cost me a lot of money!"

"Then hand over the camera!"

He handed it over with his hand and I released him from my grasp. At that moment I release him, he dashed out of sight and started to yell Yuki's name all over the house.

'That damn dog, I swear he is going to die!' I thought in my head. I turned around to see Tohru blushing like mad.

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault that he saw us!"

I place my hand on my shoulder and she stopped blabbing and looked up into my face.

"It wasn't you're fault Tohru, it was his fault for being such a pervert. Why don't we go down and make breakfast. We better get ready for school."

She nodded her head and took my hand.

"Kyo," she said. "Just to let you know that, that was my first kiss and I am very happy that I got to share it with you." A smile came upon her face and I tightened my grasp on her hand.

"That was my first kiss too Tohru and I too am glad that I got to share that moment with you."

And together, we started down the ladder and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Tohru and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Yuki and Shigure looked up from the table. Shigure was laughing his heart out as Yuki was smiled at us and said, "I see you guys are a couple now. Congratulations Ms. Honda." Shigure was still laughing and he was really pissing me off. I let go of Tohru's hand and turned my hand into a fist. I pulled back my arm and swung it forward as hard as I can to Shigure's head. There was the sound of a thump as my hand connected with his head and Tohru started to freak out.

"Are you okay Shigure? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

"Ah Kyo, I hope you don't treat Tohru the way you treat me!"

"Of course I wouldn't be mean to her! She's not perverted like you!"

"Well, I better start making breakfast then!"

"I'll help you Tohru," I offered.

"No, its okay Kyo you don't have too."

"Don't worry Tohru, I want to help you."

She smiled at me and we started to make breakfast. We made Crab Shumai and some Pork Gyoza. When we were done, we set it on the table and sat down to eat breakfast. I grabbed one of the Shumai with my chopsticks and looked at Tohru. She looked back at me and blushed.

"Open up Tohru," I said. She opened her mouth and I fed her a Shumai. I was laughing and we had a wonderful time and once again Shigure barged in and saw us and immediately ran out of the room, laughing like crazy.

'That damn dog really wants to die!' I thought in my head.

I continued eating my breakfast and when we were done, we washed the dishes and headed off to school together holding hands along the way.

* * *

When we arrived at school, everyone was staring at us, mainly all the girls. As we walked by the hallway, I heard some girls crying in despair that I was taken. I looked at Tohru who looked concerned.

"Hey don't worry about it, okay? They're not worth getting worried for." I released her hand and wrapped it around her waist, which made the girls even more angry and sad. Tohru's face turned a deep shade of red and I laughed at her reaction. When we arrived at class, Uo and Hana was there waiting.  
"So you finally made a move orangey!" Uo said. "Do you know how much Tohru talks about you when you're not around? She sounds so happy when she talks about you!" I blushed and Uo continued with her sentence. Her tone changed and she to talk in a menacing way. "And if you make her sad or hurt her in any way," she paused and cracked her knuckles. "You will end up in an emergency room, got it?"

"Shut up!! Like I would do anything to harm her, I love her!"  
I looked down at Tohru and saw the she was blushing and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank you so much Kyo… you make me so happy when you say that! And don't worry Uo; I know he won't let me get hurt." The bell rang and we walked into class. I stared back at Tohru the whole time. She was very concentrated and was taking intense notes. She's so hard working and she always cares about others and is always happy with what she has. She's never selfish and she makes me really happy. I guess she noticed that I was staring at her because she turned around and gave me a smile, at the same time she waved her hand at me. I waved back and returned the smile.

'I should take her somewhere,' I thought. 'Yeah that's what I'm going to do, take her to our first date.' That thought made me smile and went back to concentrating on my work. When class was over, I immediately went over to Tohru. We were like magnets, we could never be apart.

"Hey Tohru," I said. "Want to go somewhere after school?"  
"Yes! I'd love to Kyo! Wow, our first date!" She grinned and I took her hand into mines, and together we walked to our next class. Laughing and talking along the way. It was a picture perfect moment.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. Please kindly leave a honest review and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

** Simple Words- Chapter 8: Ice Cream**

**Written in Tohru's POV**

The bell rang. School was over and I rushed in packing all my things to meet Kyo. I stuffed all my papers into my backpack and threw my pencil in. I roughly grabbed my composition book and ran to the other end of the room to put it away. Papers were sticking out and I smashed them down and zipped up my backpack, I just couldn't wait; it was actually our first date!

"Tohru, calm down." Uo said. "You're gonna die of a panic attack if you rush so much!"

"I know Uo! I'm just so happy!" I smiled and looked up at Uo.

Uo's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away gently with her right arm.

"You're growing up so fast!" She said while choking through tears. She opened her arms and pulled me into a bear hug. She was squeezing me so hard that I could hardly breathe.

"Uh, Uo. You're chocking me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tohru!" She let go of me and held onto my shoulders. "Now, you be careful okay?" She sounded so much like a mother; it touched my heart and warmed me to know that they care about me so much. I nodded my head and ran out of the class to meet Kyo.

* * *

It wasn't so hard to find Kyo. Just look for an orange haired guy amongst the brown and blacks. I headed over to him and covered his eyes with my hands from behind.

"Guess who?" I said.

He lifted his arm and gently rubbed on my hand. He chuckled and said, "It's my dear loving girlfriend!" I released my hand from his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips as he turned around to see me. He held out his hand and I took it. His arm gently holding mines, we swung our hands back and forth as we walked out of campus and I leaned against his shoulders. Everyone stared at us with their mouth hung open in shock as we passed. But we didn't care and just continued walking.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked me.

"Anywhere's fine." I said, "Just as long as it's not an expensive place."

Kyo laughed and gave me a noogie. My hair frizzed up and I laughed with him.

"Don't worry about price!"

"Well, okay then. Why don't we go to the ice cream parlor and get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. We headed over to the ice cream parlor and talked about what happened in school today along the way.

* * *

After walking for a couple of minutes, we arrived at the ice cream parlor. We opened the door together and the bells above us chimed as it opened. Once opened, we were greeted by the cold breeze coming from the air condition machine. The cold breeze coming from it blew against my face and made me shiver. Kyo must have noticed that I got cold because he released his grasp on my hand and put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Warmth filled me as his touch comforted me and warmed my heart.

You could smell the aroma of ice cream in the air and smell the cookies & cream birthday cakes that the shop sold. The tiles on the floor were checkered and had a combination of red & black alternating with each tile. There were round tables for two scattered around the parlor and a counter on the side like the ones in a sushi bar spreading across the room. The cushion of the chair was made up of red leather and the metal part was black.

We headed over to the glass and browsed through all the flavors they had. There were just so much! I couldn't decide in what to get. There was Mint, Chocolate, Vanilla, French Vanilla, and Cake batter, Strawberry, Watermelon, orange sorbet, cotton candy and so much more that I couldn't list all of them. Each flavor was very eye catching: the bright green from the mint, the dark brown of the chocolate, the milky whiteness of the Vanilla and the bright pink of strawberry.

I thought about what I was going to get and in the end, decided on getting a scoop of strawberry and chocolate ice cream with whip cream and a cherry on top of it. Kyo got the cake batter flavored ice cream and mixed it with French Vanilla and had cookie dough as his topping.

We took our ice cream from the counter after paying for it and went over to a table. I scooped a chunk of ice cream and stuffed it into my mouth. The flavors of strawberry and chocolate filled my mouth and I savored the taste of it before swallowing it, the coolness of it relaxing my throat and relieving me from the stress in school.

I took another scoop and asked Kyo, "You want some?" He opened his mouth in respond and I gently put my spoon in his mouth and pulled it out. The ice cram gone from the spoon. He scooped a chunk from his ice cream and moved his spoon towards my mouth. I opened my mouth and welcomed the taste of cake batter and cookie dough. I took another scoop from my ice cream and fed it to Kyo. Whip cream brushed against his lip and I leaned over to kiss him. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes when there was a chime from the bells as someone entered the parlor. We released from our kiss and whip cream was now smothered on my lips. We looked up to see who entered and saw Yuki, catching his breath with a look of terror and worry in his eyes, and those eyes were looking at us.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter! Thank you for reading and please kindly leave an honest review. Why does Yuki look so worried? Find out in the next chapter of, "Simple Words."**


	9. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

** Simple Words- Chapter 9: Goodbye**

**Written in the point of view of Kyo**

The bells at the entrance chimed as it welcomed a new customer. I ripped away from the kiss Tohru and I was sharing, startled by the sudden sound that broke the perpetual silence and turned around to see who just entered. There, catching his breath was the damn rat.

"What the hell do you want you damn rat?!" He ruined a perfect moment and I wasn't going to waste my time making him get away with that. I stood up and prepared myself to fight him but a hand gripped my arm, it was Tohru.

"I don't think you should do that Kyo, Yuki- Kun is already exhausted and if you fight with him. He'll transform into a rat."  
"Well, it's not my damn fault that he used up so much energy! He should know by now what will happen. Why in the world are you even here?! I thought you had a boring student council meeting to attend!"

"Stupid cat, will you please shut up and let me speak first?!" Yuki exclaimed after catching his breath. "I suggest we talk outside."

I grabbed hold of Tohru's arm and together, walked out of the parlor. The bells chimed as the door closed from behind.

"So what did you want to say? You're wasting time here." I said. I couldn't wait for him to say what he needed to day so I could just get the hell away from him.

"It's Akito." He paused slightly to catch his breath again.

My gaze upon the ground now turned to him. I stared blankly at him as my eyes just widened to what he just said. I nodded my head at him and he continued.

"He knows about you and Tohru's relationship, and he's coming after you guys."

I looked down at Tohru who turned pale in the face. She stared blankly ahead into nothing and her mouth slightly open, still in shock. I felt her hand getting cold as it gripped tighter onto mines.

"How the hell did Akito find out about my relationship with Tohru?! Did that perverted dog tell him?!"

"No, I just don't know but I suggest you guys do something, and fast."

Tohru snapped back into reality and blurted out, "What are we supposed to do?! Akito, he'll punish us! He'll hurt you Kyo! I'm so sorry!" She started to cry out loud and her nose started to run.

"Damn it Tohru, stop blaming your self! You didn't do anything and trust me, we'll find something out. For now, we just need to get home and think this over." She nodded her head and started to wipe away her tears. I looked over at Yuki, he nodded his head and for once we actually agreed on something.

* * *

The walk back home was silent. All that was heard was the chirping of birds and the rustling of the trees and bushed that surrounded us. I was concentrating on what we should do. Should we fight against Akito? Or just break my relationship with Tohru? No. I couldn't let that happen and no matter what we mustn't back down. That's the last thing we could ever do.

When we arrived at home, we went over to the kitchen and sat down. Tohru prepared some rice balls for us to eat and when we were all set, we began planning with what to do with Akito.

"Okay," Yuki said. "I don't think you guys are safe here, and I advise that you guys runaway."

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "We are not going to run away like wimps!"

"Well, do you have any other idea?"

I stayed silent for I didn't know what to say. He had a point. Maybe that was the only option.

"Fine, we'll go with your idea dumb rat. At least I'll be away from you."

I looked down at the floor. Thinking if this really was the only option. I guess for now that's all we could do. Unless the curse is broken, we just have to run.

Tohru started to cry again, harder this time. Tears were rolling down her cheeks like raindrops falling down the window. She sobbed, and it really hurt me to see her like that.

"But what about you guys?" She choked, as she fought back tears. "Who's going to cook your food, do your laundry and clean the house? What about school? I can't let my mother down!"

I never really thought of that, all the things that could happen if we just leave all of a sudden. We'd leave behind a lot of things. Not just our families or our friends but memories and promises.

"Tohru," I said. "I'm sure if you're mother was here, she'd want you to be safe. And if you stay here, you're not safe."

She nodded her head and wiped her face off with a dish towel. I rubbed her back gently to calm her down.

"Everything's going to be alright, Tohru." I continued. "We're going to make it through."

She looked up at my face and smiled her silly smile. It made me happy to see her smile again.

"Well then, I guess you guys should start packing then. You guys should leave tonight." Yuki said.

"Wait a minute you rat. Where exactly are we supposed to run away to?"

"That's for you guys to decide. I made a withdrawal and took all the money from you account and half of mines. That should be enough to buy you guys' tickets and start a new life."  
Tohru started to cry again, sobbing even harder than she already has.

"Yuki, you're so kind to do all this for us!" She stuttered as she spoke. "I just hope everything doesn't fall apart in our new life. It'll be a new beginning, a fresh start."  
I listened intently to what she was saying. It was true. We'd have to buy a new home, furniture, food and who knows what else. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, stop crying and let's get packing then!"

We went up to our rooms and Yuki, in his. I opened the closet and took out an orange luggage. I unzipped it and opened it up. I walked back to the closet and one by one took my clothes off it's' hanger. I placed them on the floor, folded them and then placed them in the luggage. I briskly did the rest of the clothes and stuffed them into the luggage. In the end, I just ended up with a lump of clothes messily stacked upon each other. I zipped it up and walked down the hall to Tohru's room. I slid open the shoji screen and walked into her room.

"Hey, are you done packing?"

"Yeah, I just finished." She looked solemnly around her room. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm going to miss living here Kyo. How about Hana and Uo? What's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know. We just need to run away. Be strong." I gave her a light tap on her shoulder and my hand traveled up to her face to wipe away her tears. All of a sudden, the shoji screen slid open and there stood Shigure. His eyes travelled from the luggage to the crying Tohru, whose eyes were now puffy from all the crying.

"So it's true." He said. "You guys are really running away? I just got home a few minutes ago and Yuki just told me about you guys."

"Yes you pervert, it's true. Akito found about me and Tohru so now we're running away."

Shigure's eyes dropped down in sorrow and he didn't dare say a joke. His face had a frown and he continued talking. "I guess by the luggage that you guys are leaving tonight?"

Tohru nodded her head and even more tears rolled down her face. "I'm so sorry Shigure! We made our decision without you! Now, you'll have to do all the chores around the house!"

"Tohru, it's okay. You guys do what you have to do." He gave a reassuring smile at her and left the room.

"Are you ready to go?" She took one last look around her room and took the picture of her mother and the picture of all the Sohma's and herself celebrating Christmas from the shelf. She nodded her head and I grabbed her luggage from the bed and rolled it over to my room. I took my luggage and then we went downstairs to say good bye to Yuki and Shigure.

"Kyo, where are we going?"

I didn't really think about that yet, so I made up an answer.

"We'll go to the airport and decide there. Then, we can purchase our tickets."

When we arrived at the living room, Yuki and Shigure were waiting.

"You guys going now?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, we are." It seemed weird talking to him. I mean, I have left them for a lot of times before but that was for training. I knew that I was coming back but now, I wasn't even sure that I'll even see them again. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm going to miss you. Having all those fights and all, take care of your self."

"And I can't believe I'm doing this." Yuki said. And all of a sudden, he came up to me and hugged me. I smacked him right on his head.

"Are you crazy you damn rat?! I'm going to miss you but don't get all mushy!" I pushed him away from me and walked on the side so Tohru could speak with them.

She looked up from where she staring and looked into Yuki's face. "Yuki thanks so much for being such a great friend. You're the reason that I'm actually living here now, you too Shigure. If you guys didn't find me, I would have been living in the tent or worse, with my aunty. Thank you guy so much! Take care of yourselves, okay?" She burst into tears and continued. "I can't even hug you guys!"

"Tohru," Yuki said. "You've been a great friend as well. You've been like a mother to me and you'll be missed by everyone. And even though I'll transform, I still want to give you a last hug." And with that he stepped forward and hugged her. It wasn't too long before there was a puff a smoke and a sound of an explosion that he transformed into a rat. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Tohru nodded her head and faced to Shigure. He burst into tears as well and pulled her into a hug. The same effect happened to him and he transformed into a dog. "My little flower, how I'll miss you so much!" He licked her leg; he faced towards me and then continued his sentence. "Kyo, don't do anything inappropriate to our little flower now." He snickered and fell down to the floor as I kicked his body.

"Now why the hell would I want to do anything like that? You're the pervert! Oh, and if anyone asks where we are, we went on a trip."

Yuki nodded his head, and with our goodbyes being said we took one last look at each other, and Tohru and I walked out of the house. Rolling our luggage with us and walked on the path of a new journey in the night. Not daring to look back for it would be too painful with all the memories that we were leaving behind.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and please kindly leave a review of what you honestly think.**


	10. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket- Natsuki Takaya**

**I do not own Flight price and time- of plane: Korean Airlines**

**Simple Words- Chapter 10: The Escape**

**Written in the POV of Momiji**

Flashback to morning

It was a typical day, school wasn't going to start until later and so I walked around the estate. My shoes made a clicking noise as I walked upon the slate flooring. I swung my arms around my neck and left it there, relaxing against my neck. Rose bushes on the side gave an uplifting aroma. It was so strong that if you were to smell them for a long time, you would cry because of its strong fragrance. The tree's branches made rustling noises, its' leaves breaking apart from it gently hung in the air and slowly made itself land on to the ground.

I looked up to the window Akito usually stayed at and saw that he wasn't there. I walked by his room and gently place my head against the shoji.

"You're sure of this Shigure?"

Shigure? What was he doing here? I press my ear harder onto the shoji and listened intensely.

"Yes. I am definite of it."

"That girl is really stupid. No one loves the cat. I won't let this happen. They will be punished."

"Akito why won't you just let them be?"  
"Are you questioning me Shigure? Are you telling your god what to do?"

"No, that's not what I-"

There was a sound of a whip and I heard Shigure cry out in pain.

"Akito, why? What did they ever do to you?"

"Shut up! You do not question me! I can do whatever I want and you guys follow what I say. Now, leave. I will be taking care of the lovebirds."

I heard footsteps coming towards where I was and ran out of the hallway and all the way to school.

**Written in the POV of Shigure**

I staggered out of Akito's room and went over to Hatori's. I was limping from all the cuts and bruises that I got from Akito's whip. They were still fresh and blood was oozing out from the wounds, it trickled down my arm and dripped onto the floor.

"I must tell Tohru and Kyo, before it's too late. I know that they'll get mad at me for telling Akito on them, but I had to do it. More likely Kyo will get mad at me. If we were to not tell Akito sooner or later, he'll be even angrier that we hid it from him. They'll be hurt even more." I thought in my head.

I finally reached Hatori's room and knocked on the wood.

"Hatori, are you there?"

Footsteps approached the door and the screen slid open. Hatori took a look at me and then spoke.

"Come in. You should get those wounds healed."

I walked into the room and sprawled on the floor. I took a look around the room, having been here a couple of times I've accustomed to the place. It was practically empty. There were book shelves filled with books in them, a desk to do work and on the desk were neatly stacked papers and a picture of Kana. Outside, there was a beautiful lake filled with rocks, surrounded by trees with newly bloomed flowers.

"So exactly how did this happen?"

I took a breath and talked.

"Well, you see. Tohru and Kyo are in a relationship. And so, I decided to tell Akito about it. I thought that I would be doing a favor for them, but I guess I wasn't. Now that I told Akito about it, he'll go and hurt them."

"You still didn't answer the question. I asked how it happened, not why you were here."  
"Oh. Well, like I said I went to talk to Akito. I told him that he should let them continue with their relationship and leave them alone. But then he got mad at me and punished me for saying such words. I was whipped all over my body, leaving wounds that would remain scars forever."

"Shigure, you really shouldn't butt into people's lives. Kyo and Tohru are supposed to tell Akito when they're ready. Now you see the consequences of such acts."

Hatori took a cotton swab from the counter and poured some alcohol on it. The swab absorbed it and he dabbed it on all the cuts I got. The contact of the alcohol against my blood stung and I closed my eyes. When it was all over, I opened up my eyes and asked Hatori, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

He looked at me and said, "I don't know Shigure. I just don't know."

**Written in the POV of Momiji**

I ran to school and looked for Kyo and Tohru. I searched amongst the field of people, and found no trace of them. So, I looked around for Yuki but couldn't find him too. He must be at a student council meeting. I looked around and found a black and white haired guy, Haru. I ran up to him and yelled his name.

"Haru! I have to tell you something."

He turned around and looked down at me "What is it Momiji?"

"It's Akito. He's going to hurt Kyo and Tohru! We need to tell them!"

"What?!"

"Kyo and Tohru-"

"No, I understood that. It's just, when did you hear this?"

"I heard it this morning, by his room."

"Then why are you telling me this? Go find Tohru and Kyo!"

"I can't find them!"  
"What about Yuki?"

"He's at a student council meeting, or at least I think so. And I can't find any of them at all!"

"Well we better tell them, and soon."

The bell rang and together we walked over to our class.

**Written in the POV of Hatsuharu**

I stared intensely at the clock. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. After a long and perpetual silence, the bell finally rang and I pushed everyone out of my way and dashed out of class. I ran to the entrance of the school and looked around for an orange haired guy only to find that he wasn't there. Then, I spotted Yuki.

"Yuki! Over here! I need to tell you something!"

He turned around and looked at me. I ran towards him, breathing for air before I continued.

"Yuki, where's Kyo and Tohru?"

"Kyo and Tohru, I think they went somewhere."  
"You need to warn them, Akito's after them!"

"What?!"

"Akito, he's coming after them. He knows about their relationship!"

And with that being said he ran through the crowd of students, careful not to bump into any girl.

**Written in the POV of Yuki**

I ran through the crowd of students to look for Uotani and Hanajima. I pushed some people out of the way as they refused to move. The guys yelled at me for pushing them, something I normally didn't do as the girls just fainted at my touch. I found the Yankee and psychic by the school gate and acted normal, so that they think wouldn't think that something was wrong. After all, I wouldn't know how to explain it to them. I walked up to them and waved my hand.

"Hey Uotani, do you happen to know where Tohru went?"

"Yeah, she went to the ice cream parlor with Kyo. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No, I was just looking for them. I guess I'll be walking alone then." I nodded my head and left, but once I was out of sight, ran all the way to the ice cream parlor. Meanwhile, Hanajima was picking up some troublesome waves.

End of Flashback

**Written in the POV of Kyo**

Tohru and I walked the path that we took normally to go to school. We were keeping a distance from each other, the night air was cold and Tohru shivered. I looked over at her and put my arm that was free and wrapped it around her as my other one stuck in my pocket.

"I don't want you to get sick at a time like this."

Everything seems so lifeless in the night. The trees' leaves made no sound at all and droop down. The plants loose their color from the darkness and you can't see the sidewalk and the wind howls at you. We passed by a bus stop and it said that one bus was supposed to take us to the airport. So Tohru and I decided to stay there and wait for the bus to come. We took a seat on the bench and I looked down at her. She bit her lip and stared into the bushes.

"Kyo, where are we going?"

I completely forgot about that and made up an answer.

"Uh well there's New York, California, Hawaii and all sorts of other places."

She perked up when I said Hawaii, so I assumed she wanted to go there.

"You want to go to Hawaii?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay then, we'll be going to Hawaii."

Hawaii, that's really far. Akito won't be able to find us there, or at least that's what we're hoping.

Time passed and Tohru laid down on the bench. I was standing next to her, ready to protect her from anything that would harm her.

After waiting what seemed like forever, the bus finally arrived and Tohru and I grabbed our luggage and boarded the bus. We set them down next to our seats and stared out the window, waiting for our stop to come.

**Written in Shigure's POV**

It's been a couple of hours since Tohru and Kyo left. It was already dark outside and I hoped that they were okay. I felt bad for myself. They left because of me. If I wasn't so nosy like what Hatori said, Tohru and Kyo would still be here. I have to at least tell Yuki about this, after all he was the only that lived with me now. I walked down the hall and knocked on Yuki's room.

"Yuki, you awake?"

"What do you want?"

He sounded very grumpy and thought best to just leave him.

"Never mind if you're busy then, I just wanted to tell you something."

He slid opened his door and said, "What?"

"It's about Kyo and Tohru."  
"What about them?"

His face turned more anxious and he sounded less grumpy.

"First, I want to ask who told you about Akito finding out."

"Momiji told Haru and he told me."

"Well, you see this morning I visited Akito and-"

"Stop Shigure, don't say it." Yuki Interrupted. "I think I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. I'll just say it. You told Akito on them, didn't you?"  
I nodded my head in response and he continued.

"Well, I hope you feel bad about what you did."

And with that he slammed his door shut.

**Written in the POV of Tohru**

After riding on the bus for a couple of hours, we finally arrived at the airport. Kyo and I took our luggage and went up to the front and exited the bus. The night air greeted us with a gust of wind and made me shiver. The cold air was pressing against my face and I closed my eyes to feel the breeze. It was just so relaxing; I opened my eyes when Kyo tapped my shoulder, indicating that we had to go.

We walked into the airport. It was colossal and you could easily get lost. It was 8:30pm so not that much people were there. There were only a few that were checking in or just arrived.

We went up to the counter to where a lady was working and asked, "Excuse me, when is the earliest flight to go to Honolulu, Hawaii?"

"Can you hold on for a moment? I will check the computer for any available flights."

The lady smiled at me and stared at the screen as her fingers rapidly typed.

"The earliest flight is at 10:00pm and you arrive in Honolulu at 9:55am. Would you like to purchase this flight?"  
Kyo spoke up and said, "How much does it cost?"

"It is $1651 per person so for two, your total will be $3302. Would you still like to purchase those tickets?"

"Yeah, we're in a rush so do it quick."

"Kyo, you could be a little nicer."

"Tohru, we're in a rush so we need to rush them."

The lady gave Kyo a nasty look and went on to making the arrangement.

"Could I please see your passports, please?"

We handed over our passports and she gave them back after looking over some details.

I nodded my head and waited for our tickets to finish printing.

"Here are your tickets. You will be boarding in an hour and a half. The flight will be on JALways in Gate 32. Thank you and please come again."  
We went over to the JALways gate to check-in, rolling our luggage behind us. Kyo and I went up to the counter and checked in with this man.

"Names?" The guy asked.

"Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda." Kyo said.

"Number of luggage?"

"Two."  
"Carry on?"

"Two."

"Okay, I will be taking your luggage and you could go to the gate after completing our scan."

He took our luggage from us and set it on the conveyer belt. Kyo and I headed over to the scanning area and removed any metals on us. I took off my messenger bag and put it in a bin which went through a scanning machine on a conveyer belt. I walked through the scanning machine and went out in the other end followed by Kyo. We got our stuff and put them back on and walked turned right to gate 32.

We arrived at the gate an hour before the boarding time. I slept on Kyo's shoulder and waited for them to announce that it was time for us to board. I dreamt about the new life Kyo and I would have in Hawaii. All the obstacles we'd have to face; school, money and so much more. I was interrupted when Kyo shook me.  
"It's time to go."

We gathered our stuff and gave our tickets to the lady standing on the side. We walked into the plane and took our seats. The seats were made up of cotton and were in the colors of pink and blue with prints of pigeons sowed on. I sat by the window and Kyo next to me.

"Will all passengers please put on the seat belts? We are about to depart."

I put my belt on and closed my eyes. Thinking of all the memories I had here. The engine roared as it warmed up and we reversed out of the gate. The plane started to pick up speed and I held onto Kyo's hand. He gripped it and the plane flew from the ground and into the sky. I thought of all my friends and all the Sohmas, along with my Auntie and Grandpa. I didn't even have the chance say a last good bye to all of them. As I thought of all this, a tear rolled down my cheek. I opened my eyes and I looked over at Kyo. He looked back at me and smiled. He gripped my arm tighter and whispered "We're going to make it." We didn't know what the future held for us but whatever it was, we were ready for it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Okay. So that's the end of the story, "Simple Words." I will be having a sequel to this Fanfiction called, "New Beginnings." But first I want to finish my other story, "A trip to Paris." It is currently on hold and I will be editing out all the chapters. I would like to thank you for reading this Fanfiction of mines. I am really grateful that people actually read it. It's had to believe that this story ended so soon. But hey, don't forget about the sequel. Anyways, please kindly leave an honest review. Thank you (:**


End file.
